Outline of District of Columbia history
The following is a topical outline of the history of the District of Columbia, the federal capital of the United States of America, also known as Washington, D.C.. History of the District of Columbia, by period in the United States of America]] ]] *Indigenous peoples *American Revolutionary War, April 19, 1775 – September 3, 1783 **United States Declaration of Independence, July 4, 1776 **Treaty of Paris, September 3, 1783 *State of Maryland, (1776–1791) *Commonwealth of Virginia, (1776–1791) *District of Columbia since March 3, 1791 **President George Washington signs An Act for establishing the temporary and permanent seat of the Government of the United States on July 16, 1790 **President George Washington proclaims location of the district for the permanent seat of the Government of the United States on January 24, 1791 **President George Washington signs An Act to amend "An Act for establishing the temporary and permanent seat of the Government of the United States" on March 3, 1791 **History of slavery in the District of Columbia **President John Adams moves into new White House on November 1, 1800 **Sixth United States Congress meets in new United States Capitol on November 17, 1800 **War of 1812, June 18, 1812 – March 23, 1815 ***Burning of Washington, August 24–25, 1814 ***Treaty of Ghent, December 24, 1814 **Mexican-American War, April 25, 1846 – February 2, 1848 **Retrocession of the District of Columbia, 1847 **Know-Nothing Riot, 1857 **American Civil War, April 12, 1861 – May 13, 1865 ***District of Columbia in the American Civil War ***Assassination of President Abraham Lincoln on April 14, 1865 ****President Lincoln dies on April 15, 1865 **Streetcars in the District of Columbia, 1862-1962 **Assassination of President James A. Garfield on July 2, 1881 ***President Garfield dies on September 19, 1881 **Protest marches on Washington, D.C. since 1894 **Spanish-American War, April 25 – August 12, 1898 **McMillan Plan, 1901 **World War I, June 28, 1914 – November 11, 1918 ***United States enters Great War on April 6, 1917 **World War II, September 1, 1939 – September 2, 1945 ***United States enters Second World War on December 8, 1941 **Cold War, March 5, 1946 – December 25, 1991 **Korean War, June 25, 1950 – July 27, 1953 **United States Capitol shooting incident on March 1, 1954 **African-American Civil Rights Movement from December 1, 1955, to January 20, 1969 ***March on Washington for Jobs and Freedom on August 28, 1963 ****Martin Luther King, Jr. delivers his I Have a Dream speech ***President Lyndon Johnson signs the National Voting Rights Act on August 6, 1965 **Vietnam War, September 26, 1959 – April 30, 1975 **Twenty-third Amendment to the United States Constitution, 1960-1961 **District of Columbia riots of 1968 **District of Columbia Home Rule Act of 1973 **United States Senate bombing of 1983 **Persian Gulf War, August 2, 1990 – February 28, 1991 **United States Capitol shooting incident of 1998 **Attacks on the United States on September 11, 2001 **Afghanistan War, since October 7, 2001 **Iraq War, since March 20, 2003 History of the District of Columbia, by region History of the District of Columbia, by subject *History of marriage in the District of Columbia See also *United States of America **Washington, D.C. ***Outline of the District of Columbia *History of the United States **History of Washington, D.C. ***Historical Society of Washington, D.C. *Category:History of the District of Columbia **Category:History of Washington, D.C. ***commons:Category:History of Washington, D.C. References District of Columbia Category:History of Washington, D.C. Category:District of Columbia-related lists